


Spring Flowers and Fire Alarms

by Arisprite



Series: Valentines Day Ficlets 2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Supportive Stiles, Vague Banshee Magic, Valentine's Day Ficlets 2019, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: Stiles hadn't been expecting to be pulled out of bed to go investigate an empty forest at the crack of dawn. But that was his banshee girlfriend for you.Prompt fic for username_goes_here. Prompt was Giving Flowers





	Spring Flowers and Fire Alarms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [username_goes_here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_goes_here/gifts).



When Stiles went to bed the previous night, he didn’t think that he’d be woken up in the wee hours of the morning by his girlfriend. Lydia’s phone call had dragged him out of bed, and he was blearily getting semi-dressed just because of the worry in her voice. He’d call himself whipped, but he had been like this for Lydia for forever, and honestly, he’d do it for most of his friends too. 

Still didn’t stop him from asking questions. 

“Wha, Lydia, what’s going?” he asked, and Lydia tched, because she’d definitely already answered that question, and he would have remembered that, except he had been up too late last night finishing college applications, and definitely not getting distracted by a Wikipedia rabbit hole, nope. 

“I told you, I just have a feeling. Will you come with me?” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course, I will, just- where is your feeling telling you to go? And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but your feelings tend to lead to things like dead bodies, so I wanna know if I should be prepared, cause I had kinda a big dinner last night, and I -” 

“Stiles,” Lydia said. “Shut up and come outside.” 

“Oh you’re outside already, cool,” Stiles said, and stumbled down the stairs. 

Since then Lydia had driven them in a few circles, and then stopped at the edge of the woods and got out, confident that Stiles was following her, which, yeah he was. He was just grateful they were both wearing coats, and for once in Lydia’s case, sensible shoes, cause it maybe have been spring, but things had been damp and a little rainy lately and it really was cold outside at like five am. Stiles following Lydia as she searched for ...whatever… but there didn’t seem to be any definitive direction, nor end goal. After what seemed like a long time, but was probably only an hour or so judging by the sky going pink, Lydia stopped, and huffed in frustration. 

She had been getting better with her powers, better at having an idea of what to look for, had even stopped someone from dying once, but there were still times when something seemed to get stuck, or jam up somewhere. Lydia turned in a circle, and then let her shoulders slump. 

“There’s nothing… I can’t feel it anymore.” 

“Maybe it was a fluke?” Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders. “Or like, a drill. You know, to make sure you’re paying attention?” 

“That doesn’t even make any sense. My powers aren’t a fire alarm.” She huffed, pouting her lips adorably. Stiles folded his arms around himself, though it was getting warmer

“Well, what do you want to do?” 

Lydia looked around, frustrated and a little lost looking, before she shrugged. “We go back, I guess. Maybe it _was_ a false alarm…” 

“We’ll find out either way, I bet. Shit always hits the fan eventually,” Stiles said, and Lydia gave him an unimpressed look. 

“I was _hoping_ to get ahead of whatever it is.” 

Stiles waved his hand around. “Maybe it wasn’t a bad thing. Maybe your sense just wanted you to enjoy the morning… the chilly spring morning.” 

Stiles gestured around them, as it was actually pretty what with the sun coming up through the wood, and the early spring flowers twinkling with dew. Lydia still didn’t look enthused, so Stiles stooped and grabbed a couple of daisies from the grass under their feet, and a dandelion for good measure. 

“See, here, we wouldn’t have found these beautiful flowers if not for your random banshee senses.” 

“Beautiful,” Lydia said flatly, but Stiles thought he could see a hint of amusement in her eyes. “Sure.” 

He pushed them towards her, and she took them, rolling her eyes, but holding the little bouquet gently. He grinned at her stupidly until she fully relented, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

“Fine, thanks for the flowers,” she said, and he nodded. 

“Anytime, anytime, so, can we go warm up now? School is in a few hours, but we could.. yanno, warm each other up for a bit…” 

Lydia laughed, and took his hand. 

“How about breakfast? And I still have to do my makeup.” 

“I think you’re beautiful.” 

“You’re only saying that cause you want to make out.” 

“Well, maybe, but it’s true.” 

“We’ll see.” 

And with that, they headed back towards Lydia’s car, and then to her house for breakfast, a few heated kisses, and then a full forty minutes of Stiles lounging on Lydia’s bed while she did her makeup routine, but Stiles wouldn’t have traded it for anything. And yeah, maybe something bad was coming down the pipeline, but maybe not, and either way, they’d be fine. He was optimistic like that.


End file.
